Au-delà du Commencement
by Kamishiro Rio
Summary: Fic Cross DM, GX, 5D's, ZeXal et Arc-V. L'An 3900 est une époque néfaste, régit par une guerre opposant douze pays entre-eux. Isolés au milieu de tous ces drames, un groupe de jeunes gens sont forcés de travailler durs, bien malgré eux, pour le compte de leurs sombres maîtres... Qui sont-ils ? D'ou viennent-ils ? Eux même ne le savent pas, mais se doivent d'aller de l'avant. HIATUS
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : Personnages pas à moi...**

**Auteure : Moi, Kamishiro Rio ! :)**

**Rating : M**

**Pairings : Il y aura de tout : des couples Hétéros, Yaoi et Yuri, parfois définitifs, temporaires ou encore, issus parfois de viols ou d'envies passagères (en même temps, c'est du M...).****  
**

**Fic Crossover _DM_, _GX_, _5D's_, _ZeXal_ et _Arc-V_.**

**Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

**Au-delà du Commencement**

_**Prologue**_

Dans les Ténèbres les plus obscures, un homme continuait de dériver...

Il avait tout perdu...

Avait été vaincu...

Humilié...

Trahis...

Abandonné !

Si bien qu'aujourd'hui, il ne lui restait plus que remords et désespoir...

Condamné à l'oublie éternelle !

« Qu'est-ce... que... ? »

Mais, le destin en avait décidé autrement...

« Tu es...

-Toi... et moi... nous sommes les mêmes.

-Tu... ?! »

L'homme à la dérive cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, avant d'être submergé par une étrange lueur violette.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, une personne se tenait désormais devant lui.

Serait-ce... ?

« Qui... qui es-tu ? »

Le nouvel arrivant ricana brièvement, avant de se présenter à son futur complice :

« Je suis Don Thousand. Et tout comme toi, j'ai tout perdu... »

Le plus humain des deux hommes écouta son congénère en silence.

A vrai dire, il ne lui avait fallu qu'un seul regard, pour percer à jour ses véritables motivations.

« Accepterais-tu de me prêter main-forte ?

-Je ne te fais pas confiance. Mais... »

Il inspira profondément, avant de lui lancer un regard résolu.

« J'ai moi-aussi une revanche à prendre. »

L'autre homme sourit, avant de lui tendre le bras.

« Jeune humain... dis-moi, quel est ton nom ? »

Ledit _humain_ réfléchit quelques instants...

Il n'avait plus de nom...

« ... Paradox. »

Don Thousand acquiesça, visiblement satisfait par cette réponse.

« Bien. Et si on sortait de là ?

-Oui... »

_« Pharaon Atem... Yugi Muto... »_

Les deux blonds se serrèrent la main, avant que de se transformer chacun d'eux en lumière de couleur différente...

Rouge pour le premier...

« Moi Don Thousand et... »

_« Astral... Yuma Tsukumo..._

_Et ce maudit Numéron Code ! »_

Violet pour l'autre.

« Moi, Paradox ! »

_« Judai Yuki..._

_Et surtout toi, Yusei Fudo ! »_

« Xyz Change ! »

_« Ils ne perdent rien pour attendre ! »_

« Ha ha ha ! »

La menace était de retour..._**  
**_

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

**Alors p****ar contre, petite chose, là le premier chapitre ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, mais il faut savoir que je ne me fixerai pas de dates précises de publication pour ceux-ci (même s'ils paraîtront -très- probablement régulièrement, en plus de ceux de mon autre fic sur _ZeXal_ avec OCs -car il n'y en aura pas ici- et mes OSs).**

**Votre avis sur ce prologue ? :)**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Titre : Au-Delà du Commencement**

**Auteure : Kamishiro Rio (Moi ! :D)**

**Rating : M (Public Averti)**

**Pairings : ?**

**Disclaimer : Les Personnages de cette Fanfiction ne sont pas les miens.**

**(Note : Le Premier Chapitre se déroule biiiiiien des années après le Prologue)**

* * *

_La Légende raconte qu'autrefois, un Dragon utilisa son pouvoir pour créer douze Dimensions Paradoxales._

_Parmi elles, s'en trouvaient cinq peuplées d'êtres humains, possédant la mystérieuse capacité d'invoquer des Monstres provenant d'autres Dimensions que la leurs, via des Cartes de Jeu._

_Cette mystérieuse capacité créa alors un jeu du nom de Duel de Monstres, permettant à ces Humains, les Duellistes, de s'affronter entre-eux et/ou de se défendre._

_Un jour cependant, l'Histoire prit un tournant décisif._

_En effet, suite à la fusion de deux Mondes s'entre-tuant, un immense malheur s'abattit sur l'univers : le Mal Incarné, jusqu'alors scellé par le Dragon, ressuscita, s'en prenant ainsi à toutes les Epoques et Dimensions d'un seul coup._

_Des Humains issues de celle-ci se levèrent alors pour combattre ce fléau et ainsi sauver l'Univers dans lequel ils vécurent._

_Hélas, tout ne se passa pas comme prévu..._

_Ces Grands Héros réussirent à vaincre le Mal en unissant leurs forces._

_Cependant, suite à leur victoire, ils furent contraints de faire fusionner toutes les Dimensions entre-elles, afin d'enfermer le Fléau à nouveau, au centre même de leur nouvelle Terre :_

_Gaïa_

_Et par cette même action, disparurent sans laisser de trace..._

_Laissant ainsi aux habitants survivants de toutes ces Dimensions bien différentes, Humains, Monstres et Esprits, la rude tâche de s'entendre et de créer le meilleur des Mondes possible, malgré leurs différences technologique, de cultures, de races et d'époques._

_Ne pouvant clairement s'entendre, douze royaumes furent alors créer, aux divers gouvernements, superficies, cultures et relations :_

_Egyptia, Domino, NeOrphan, Satellite, Academia, Heartland, Maiami, Palace, Astral, Barian, Cetras et Deliora._

_Et c'est dans cet univers néfaste que notre histoire commencera._

_**Je te souhaites une bonne lecture à toi qui lis ces lignes...**_

_**Bonne lecture ! :)**_

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

_**Au Palais d'Egyptia**_

« Vous l'avez trouvé ?

-Non, toujours pas ! »

C'était pas croyable, ce Prince avait vraiment un don pour disparaître au pire moment de la journée !

« Vous avez regardez à côté de la Porte Sud ?

-Non ! Allons-y ! »

Caché derrière un buisson, le jeune prince essayait tant bien que mal de murmurer quelque chose à son ami le ballonnant, tandis que ses assaillants partaient à sa recherche dans la direction opposée.

Ami qui en soupira de soulagement.

« C'est bon, ils partent de l'autre côté... »

Le plus petit repris son souffle, avant de lui répondre :

« C'est risqué ! Je ferais peut-être bien d'aller à ce cours tout compte fait...

-C'est bon ! T'as bien dis que tu voulais sortir un peu, non ? Alors, c'est le moment d'en profiter !

-Jonouchi...

-Yugi ! Jonouchi ! La voix est libre ! » appela ses deux amis Honda, en leurs faisant de grands signes de la main.

« Génial ! Allons-y Yugi !

-Ou... oui ! »

Mais dans quoi s'étaient t-ils embarqué encore ?!

* * *

« Il n'y a personne dans les environs, c'est le moment ! » intima le châtain à ses congénères, toujours sur le qui vive.

« Et ou est-ce que nous allons aller ensuite ? » demanda le jeune prince, décidément peu convaincu par l'initiative prise par ses camarades. « A la ville ? Dans les prairies ?

-Evidemment ! On pourrait même aller à la plage ! Tu as toujours rêver d'y aller, non ? »

Yugi écarquilla les yeux.

« Hé ?! On peut vraiment aller aussi loin en aussi peu de temps ?! »

Jonouchi se frotta l'arrière du crâne, avant de répondre :

« En fait, ce n'est pas si loin que ça tu sais...

-Vraiment ?! » demanda le plus petit, avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

« Si je te le dis ! T'es resté trop longtemps enfermé dans ton château mec !

-C'est génial ! »

Les yeux du prince s'illuminèrent à cette révélation !

Depuis sa naissance, sa famille ne le laissait jamais s'aventurer hors de leur château, jugeant le monde extérieur trop _hostile_ pour lui.

A vrai dire, _l'incident_ les avait plutôt marqué...

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?

-Aaaahhh ! » s'exclamèrent les trois garçons, à la vue des deux magnifiques jeunes-filles, vêtues de somptueuses robes, les ayant débusqué.

« Je savais que vous seriez là.

-A... Anzu... ! » s'étrangla Yugi, en croisant le regard de son amie d'enfance, visiblement folle de rage.

« Coucou !

-Miho-san ! » s'exclama à son tour Honda, à la vue de son grand amour, aussi resplendissante à ses yeux ce jour-ci, qu'au premier jour.

« Nous avons raté quelque chose ?

-Euh... »

Mais Miho n'était pas le problème, le vrai problème, c'était Anzu !

Elle ne les laisserait jamais sortir !

« Yugi, tu ne devrais pas être à ton cours d'économie en ce moment même ?

-C'est... c'est que... »

La jeune fille remit ses cheveux en place d'un geste théâtral, avant de fusiller du regard ses deux autres amis en train de siffloter.

« Vous avez vraiment une mauvaise influence sur lui vous deux, vous le saviez ?

-Rooh ! Ca va Anzu ! » se plaignit le blond rebelle, en jetant un dernier coup d'oeil derrière le mur ou ils étaient tous les cinq adossés. « Yugi n'a jamais l'occasion de sortir et c'est bientôt son 16éme anniversaire ! C'est le moment d'en profiter !

-En plus après, il n'aura plus l'occasion de sortir de la sorte ! » renchérit Honda, en se tournant vers le concerné. « N'est-ce-pas ?

-Hm... »

Yugi baissa instinctivement les yeux.

Il n'avait vraiment pas envie que ses amis se disputent à cause de lui...

« Le château entier le cherche partout, j'espère que vous en êtes conscients.

-Je... »

Ah ! Que répondre à cela ?!

« Bien sur qu'on en est conscient ! Mais que ce soit aujourd'hui ou demain, ils refuseront toujours de laisser sortir Yugi de sa piaule !

-C'est vrai ça !

-Je suis d'accord avec Honda et Jonouchi, Anzu.

-Miho-san ! Merci de soutenir notre cause !

-Oh ! Mais de rien !

-Vous n'êtes pas croyable... »

La jeune fille soupira, avant de se tourner vers son ami d'enfance.

Bon... c'est vrai que pour une fois...

« Yugi, tu as vraiment envie d'aller à l'extérieur ?

-Et bien...

-Bien sur qu'il en a envie !

-Jonouchi ! C'est à Yugi que je parle.

-Tsss... ! »

Yugi regarda son amie d'enfance droit dans les yeux.

Bien sur qu'il en avait envie ! Mais il n'osait pas déranger...

Mais d'un autre côté...

« Oui. J'ai vraiment d'aller voir le monde extérieur... avec vous tous, Anzu ! »

La brune soupira.

« Je vois. Alors, je n'en dirai pas plus dans ce cas là. »

Jonouchi écarquilla les yeux.

Avait-il bien entendu ?

« Anzu, merci !

-Ohé ! Tu laisses vraiment tomber, comme ça ?

-Oui, si c'est ce que Yugi désire réellement... mais juste pour cette fois-ci. » déclara t-elle, en faisant un clin d'oeil au _Prince Héritier d'Egyptia_. « Et à condition que je vous accompagne, bien sur.

-C'était trop beau...

-Jonouchi, ce n'est pas gentil de dire ça !

-Miho-san a raison ! Tu devrais voir honte !

-Ca va, ça va, je rigole !

-Non mais je vous jure...

-Ha ha ! »

Yugi sourit.

Cette journée promettait d'être passionnante !

* * *

« C'est bon, on peut sortir par derrière !

-Ce n'est pas dangereux, Honda ?

-Bien sur que non Miho ! Et puis je te protégerai s'il devait t'arriver quelque chose !

-Honda ! Merci !

-C'est pas bientôt fini les amoureux ? Bon, on a plus qu'à escalader la porte maintenant... »

Yugi et les deux filles du groupe déglutirent à cette pensée.

« Tu plaisantes j'espère ! Je suis en robe !

-Moi aussi !

-Et moi je n'y arriverai jamais Jonouchi ! »

Le plus grand des deux blonds de la bande soupira.

« Mais quelle bande de chochotes ! Je vous jure !

-Ne vous en faîtes pas, on va vous aider. Il faut juste grimper à l'arbre... » annonça Honda en s'exécutant, jusqu'à monter en haut de la porte en fer en question. « Parfait, Jonouchi aidez-les à grimper en bas, moi je me charge de les aider à monter en haut.

-Ok, fais juste attention à ne pas basculer mec !

-Hé ! Tu me prends pour qui au juste ?

-Avec des talons ?! Vous vous fichez de moi ?! » s'écria Anzu, en fusillant les deux garçons les plus âgés du regard. « On ne pourra jamais grimper jusque là-bas !

-Et bien retire les !

-Très drôle Jonouchi ! Très drôle !

-On peut toujours les mettre dans mon sac Anzu ! J'ai de la place.

-Ah ! Bonne idée Miho.

-Miho-san a toujours de bonnes idée !

-Hi hi ! Merci !

-Mi... Miho-san... » murmura Honda, au bord de l'explosion cérébrale.

Jonouchi, quant à lui, soupira devant tant d'absurdités, avant se tourner vers son prince.

« Problème résolu ! Maintenant, faut se dépêcher de grimper ! Yugi, tu y vas en premier !

-Hein ?! Moi ?! »

Il n'était pas sérieux, hein ?

« Bien sur ! Si tu montes en premier, on passera plus inaperçu nous, pour monter ensuite.

-Hé ?! »

Le cauchemar !

« Allez, courage ! »

Le prince ravala sa salive.

Cette histoire prenait une tournure qu'il n'aimait pas...

« D'a... d'accord... »

Vraiment pas !

« T'inquiètes pas, je suis là.

-Ou... oui... »

La prochaine fois, il réfléchirait à deux fois avant de faire part à Jonouchi de ses envies les plus folles...

Il se le promit !

* * *

Bien loin de tout ceci, un jeune garçon faisait souvent le même rêve...

Il se voyait, du haut de ses quatre ans entraîné de force au fin fond d'un couloir sombre...

Le ciel était noir... l'orage grondait... et dans sa course, il entendait cris... rires... et rugissements...

Et il y avait cet homme, qui l'entraînait toujours plus loin...

Le garçon avait beau se creuser la tête, il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de son visage.

Puis vint le moment ou ils se retrouvèrent tous deux dans une impasse, confronté à _lui_.

« Et ou croyez-vous vous enfuir au juste ? »

_L'un de ses_ _Maîtres_.

« Tu ne t'en empareras jamais ! » cria l'homme barbu aux côtés de l'enfant, tout en se plaçant instinctivement devant lui.

Celui-ci était terrorisé... il n'osait même pas prononcer un seul mot !

« Ha ha ha ! »

Le rire qu'avait son _Maître_ à cet instant précis...

Il ne l'oublierait jamais.

Mais c'est lorsque celui-ci invoqua...cette... créature... que le cauchemar débuta réellement pour notre jeune héros...

Celle-ci était...

« C... C'est... !

-Si j'étais toi, je me le remettrais sans faire d'histoire.

-Tss... » l'homme se tourna brièvement vers l'enfant avant de lui ordonner de s'enfuir :

« Cours !

-M... Mais... »

Il ne pouvait pas ! Impossible !

Il ne pouvait pas abandonner l'homme qui l'accompagnait à cette chose !

« Dark Magician ! » hurla alors son protecteur, qui fit soudainement apparaître un magicien à ses côtés, les protégeant temporairement de toutes secousses provoquées par la bête...

L'enfant ferma alors instinctivement les yeux.

Ses jambes tremblaient !

« Je t'ai dis de t'enfuir ! Dépêches... AAAHHHH ! »

Il entendit alors un cri...

« NON !

-Ha ha ha ! »

Puis ce fût le noir complet...

* * *

« AAAH ! »

Yami se réveilla en sursaut.

Une fois son souffle reprit, il jeta un bref regard à sa _chambre_ afin de s'assurer que personne ne l'ait entendu crier de la sorte.

« Encore... ? »

Il prit sa tête entre ses mains.

Etait-ce là des souvenirs de sa vie passé ?

Il soupira.

_« Bon... quoi qu'il en soit, il est déjà 9 heures 30... je ferais mieux d'aller rejoindre les autres en haut... »_ se dit-il, tout en se levant de son lit poussiéreux.

C'était toujours la même chose de toute façon...

« AAAAHHHHH ! »

Le blond sursauta.

« Yuma ! Yuya ! »

Surprit par les cris qu'il venait d'entendre, Yami sortit précipitamment de _son sous-sol de_ _chambre_ pour en découvrir la raison.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!

-Il... il est cassé...

-Il a basculé... »

Le blond observa alors le sol de plus près.

Des débris le jonché désormais de toutes parts...

« On.. on n'a pas fait exprès ! » se justifia son plus jeune _frère_, en proie à la panique.

Le _second_ lui demanda alors en tremblant :

« Yami-nii-san... tu crois qu'on peut le réparer ? »

L'aîné soupira.

_« Non mais franchement... ! »_

« Sûrement... ce n'est qu'un cadre après tout. Mais s'ils passent par là... mieux vaut en cacher tous les morceaux dans ma chambre, cela vaut mieux...

-Ou... oui ! » acquiesça Yuya, tout en commençant à ramasser lesdits morceaux, pour les mettre en lieux sur.

« Merci, Yami-nii-san ! » le remercia Yuma, en en faisant de même.

« Vous êtes pas croyable... »

Heureusement que personne n'avait rien vu, sinon...

Il ne donnait pas cher de leurs peau...

* * *

« Yami-nii-san, pourquoi on n'a pas le droit de courir dans les couloirs ? » demanda Yuma, agacé, à son frère aîné. « On n'a jamais le droit de rien faire ! »

Le blond ne répondit pas et se contenta d'aller chercher de quoi reconstituer le cadre en lambeaux.

« Et puis, pourquoi _les_ _Maîtres_ nous ont changé de chambre ? On s'amusait bien tous les cinq !

-Je ne sais pas.

-Mais... !

-Yuma, c'est comme ça. On doit l'accepter ! » répondit Yuya à son unique cadet à la place du plus âgé, tout en essayant de reconstituer le cadre incrusté de joyaux en question. « Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait y faire quelque chose de toute façon...

-Mais quand même !

-Ah ! Les voilà... »

Yami mis enfin la main sur la mallette qu'il recherchait.

« Avec ça, on pourra sûrement le réparer.

-Super !

-Ignorez-moi surtout ! »

Les deux aînés soupirèrent, avant de se mettre au travail...

L'heure était en train de tourner après tout...

Et l_eurs Maîtres_ n'allaient probablement pas tarder à rentrer qui plus est...

* * *

Dans une pièce située un peu plus loin, un jeune châtain finissait de faire la vaisselle.

Et dieu, qu'il avait marre de faire et refaire la même chose à répétition !

« Ohé Yusei ! Pourquoi on doit se taper toutes les corvées même quand _les Maîtres_ ne sont pas là ? »

Le brun à ses côtés leva les yeux au ciel.

« Peut-être parce que lorsqu'ils rentreront, ils se fâcheront s'ils remarquent qu'on ne les a pas faîtes.

-Tu n'en as pas marre toi, de passer le balai trente fois pas jour dans cette fichue cuisine ?

-Ce n'est pas comme si on avait autre chose à faire Jaden.

-Tu n'es pas drôle... »

Le garçon chargé de vaisselle jeta son torchon rouge un peu plus loin.

« Bah ! Mieux vaut nous que les deux commères, tu me diras...

-Hm. C'est sur... et puis Yami fait vraiment peine à voir en ces temps ci... _»_ répondit Yusei, en reposant son balai, pour passer à la préparation du petit-déjeuner de la _Duchesse_, comme il aimait l'appeler...

Fichues corvées !

* * *

« Allez ! Tu y es presque !

-Je... »

Allez ! Encore une écorce à monter et il serait bientôt arrivé en haut !

Mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire... il avait le vertige et à ce stade de l'arbre, ni Jonouchi, ni Honda ne pouvait lui venir en aide !

« Je... je vais lâcher !

-Tiens bon ! Je vais venir t'aider ! » déclara Jonouchi, avant de se tourner vers les deux filles du groupe. « Allez vérifier que personne n'arrive !

-Ok, je vais voir de ce côté ! Va voir de l'autre Miho !

-D'accord ! »

Yugi allait lâcher... il en était certain !

Si seulement il pouvait devenir un garçon fort, rien qu'en claquant des doigts...

Il serait le plus heureux du monde !

« J'ai peur...

-Appuis toi sur mon bras pour t'aider à monter !

-Jonouchi ! Ou... oui !

* * *

-C'est bon, il n'y a personne de mon cô...

-Des gardes arrivent ! Anzu ! »

_« Oh non ! »_ songea la brune, avant de s'élancer à vive allure en direction les garçons. « Dépêches-toi Miho !

-Hm ! »

* * *

Yugi hésita un instant, puis s'élança...

« Aïe ! »

Et sauta vers la porte.

« AAAHHH !

-Honda !

-Je te tiens ! »

Il avait raté son saut, mais fort heureusement, Honda le rattrapa par le bras !

« Ouf...

-Pas trop de casse ?

-Honda ! Merci !

-Pas de quoi ! Mais pense à faire un petit régime en rentrant de notre ballade !

-Ou... oui ! Promis ! »

Jonouchi soupira de soulagement.

« Pfiou... enfin monté...

-Jonouchi ! Des gardes arrivent ! Il ne faut pas traîner ! »

Le blond pâlit à cette révélation, avant de se tourner vers la fille presque albinos.

« Ok ! Miho à toi !

-Moi ?! »

La jeune fille hésita un instant, puis s'élança à son tour à l'aide de Jonouchi en haut de l'arbre -à la surprise générale de tout de le monde- aussi rapidement qu'un écureuil !

« Miho-san ! Quelle agilité !

-Merci ! Mais rattrape-moi bien s'il-te-plaît !

-Ou... oui !

-Cool, à toi Anzu !

-Ok... »

La jeune fille inspira profondément avant de commencer à monter d'écorce en écorce...

Jonouchi était derrière elle.

« Ne regarde pas ma culotte ! Je t'ai à l'oeil !

-Qui voudrait regarder la culotte d'un ogre tel que toi !

-Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?!

-Rien...aah ! Arrêtes de me donner des coups de pieds !

-LE PRINCE EST LA !

-VITE !

-Anzu ! Jonouchi ! » s'écria Yugi, inquiet pour ses camarades. « Dépêchez-vous !

-Aah ! Montes, vite !

-Je fais ce que je peux, d'accord ?!

-COINCONS LES DEHORS ! »

Anzu sauta sur la porte, rattrapé par Yugi et Jonouchi en fit rapidement de même avec Honda.

« Allez, on file ! »

Ils acquiescèrent, avant de descendre du mur maladroitement -pour Yugi en tout cas- et de foncer jusqu'à la forêt la plus proche.

* * *

« C'est fichue les garçons, ils vont nous coincer !

-On est à pieds nus et en robe nous, en plus !

-Miho-san ! Monte sur mon dos, je te peux te porter si tu veux !

-Honda ! Merci !

-Accroche-toi bien surtout !

-D'accord !

-Non mais regardez-les ces deux là !

-Ha ha ! » ricana Yugi, avant d'apercevoir un vieux cabanon au loin.

« Regardez là-bas ! »

Bingo !

« Vite ! Tous à l'intérieur ! »

Ils n'allaient peut-être pas se faire prendre finalement...

* * *

« Yami ! Enfin levé ?! » s'écria Jaden en jetant involontairement son _torchon sale_ dans les cheveux de son _frère aîné_, à peine fut-il entré dans l'immense cuisine du _Manoir de leurs Maîtres_. « Oh ! Pardon ! »

Le concerné grimaça, tandis que Yuma et Yuya ricanaient.

« Ce n'est pas drôle...

-Si. » affirma Yusei tout sourire, tandis que Jaden retirait son torchon des _cheveux_ _qui se voulaient_ _impeccables_ de son _grand-frère_.

« Les _Maîtres_ sont absents ?

-Yep ! Maître Paradox est parti voir quelqu'un...

-Qui ça ?

-Je ne sais pas, c'est Yuya qui me l'a dit. » lui répondit Jaden en désignant son _cadet_ aux cheveux bicolores de la tête.

Le blond se tourna alors vers celui-ci, qui attrapa une tomate.

« Je ne sais pas non plus en fait... idem pour _Maître Don Thousand_. Mais il n'est pas là, d'après ce que j'entends dire des _Mister T_... »

Yuma grimaça en regardant son frère manger ce...

Attendez, c'était un légume ou un fruit en fait ?

« Comment tu peux manger ça ?!

-T'as jamais goûté !

-Si !

-Non !

-Si ! »

Les trois plus vieux _serviteurs_ soupirèrent.

« Et la _Duchesse_ ?

-Je dois aller lui apporter son petit-déjeuner... bah... elle n'est pas du matin de toute façon... je suis presque certain qu'elle le mangera froid... encore une fois... » répondit Yusei, en finissant de préparer son plateau.

« Ca, je sais... merci... »

Le blond soupira, avant d'entendre les Mister T s'exclamer.

« Bon retour parmi nous, _Maîtres_. »

Yami, Yuma et Yuya déglutirent soudainement...

Oh non...

Il avait oublié de remettre le cadre en place !

« Les _Maîtres_ sont rentrés. » annonça Yusei en ravalant sa salive, ce qui eu pour malheureux effet de refroidir tout le monde dans la salle. « On devrait... peut-être aller les saluer...

-Quelle bonne idée... ! » admis Jaden, telle une mauvaise blague, sans pour autant en rire.

Ces hommes les terrorisaient et ceux, depuis tout petits !

Littéralement !

« Hm... qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? » demanda Yuma, perplexe à son frère Yami, visiblement en pleine réflexion.

« Allez les saluer, je reviens !

-Hé ! Ou tu vas ? Les _Maîtres_ vont de poser des questions si...

-Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps ! Trouvez une excuse, d'accord ? J'arrive !

-Ok... qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive au juste ?

-Yami-nii-san... » murmura Yuya, avant de jeter sa tomate à la poubelle, qu'il ne pouvait plus se résoudre à finir.

« En fait... »

* * *

Yami fonça à toute vitesse !

Non, ces Maîtres ne devaient rien remarquer, sinon, qui sait quel genre de traitement ils leurs feront subir encore une fois...

Seulement, arrivé à sa chambre... il fit une mauvaise rencontre...

« Je savais bien que le bruit qui m'avait réveillé n'était pas un bruit de fracas... »

Le blond ravala sa salive.

« _Mai_... _Maîtresse Camula_...

-N'espère pas un traitement de faveur de ma part, mon jolie garçon~. »

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

**Alors, petites précisions, dans cette Fanfiction :**

**-Yugi a presque 16 ans**

**-Yami Yugi/Atem a presque 19 ans**

**-Judai/Jaden a 17 ans**

**-Yusei a 18 ans**

**-Yuma a 13 ans**

**-Yuya a 14 ans**

**Et pour ce qui est des noms de VO à VF :**

**-Jonouchi : Joey**

**-Honda : Tristan**

**-Anzu : Téa**

**-Miho : Melody (Jeu-vidéo)**

**-Mister T : Trueman (Jeu-vidéo)**

**Alors je vais faire une petite parenthèse sur Miho que certains d'entre-vous ne doivent pas connaître, il s'agit en fait d'un personnage qu'on voit un peu dans les mangas et qui est, au même titre que Jonouchi, Honda et Anzu, la meilleure amie de Yugi dans la Saison 0 de Yu-Gi-Oh ! DM, jamais sortie chez nous. En revanche, elle n'apparaît pas du tout dans notre version anime...**

**C'est un peu pareil pour Mister T d'ailleurs, qui apparaît dans la Saison 4 de GX, jamais traduite en Amérique et donc chez nous.**

**Pour ce qui est des noms dans cette fic maintenant, à noter qu'ils seront tous (à l'exception de Judai, pour une certaine raison) en VO, mais que je ferai toujours la traduction des nouveaux noms qui apparaissent au fur et à mesure des chapitres à la fin de ceux-ci pour vous aider au mieux à suivre, si vous n'avez vu les séries qu'en VF :)**

**Sinon, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce premier chapitre ? XD**

**On continue alors ? ;)**


End file.
